


Сраная библиотека

by Shamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Everyday Life, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamer/pseuds/Shamer
Summary: — Слушай, какой интеллект, ты хоть Достоевского читал?— Читал, я и Гоголя читал. — И снова эта дебильно-самодовольная улыбка. Красивая.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	Сраная библиотека

Знаете, в жизни каждого из нас бывают моменты, когда нам ну совсем не нравится то, чем мы занимаемся. Так не нравится, что тошно, так невыносимо скучно, неинтересно и уныло, что хочется просто уйти со сраной работы. Что хочется просто лежать, смотреть сериалы и получать за сие деньги.

Сугуру отлично знает это чувство, потому что в последнее время его так и тянет уволиться из дебильной библиотеки, перед тем накричавшись в ней от души. Людей тут почти нет, тишина давит ужасно, так ещё и сериал в наушниках не посмотришь, потому что директор, сука, следит за твоей работой иногда даже слишком внимательно.

Почему он сюда устроился? Это была единственная открытая вакансия, на которую Сугуру мог пойти со своим высшим по лингвистике. Но лучше бы репетитором работал, честное слово. Не то чтобы он любил детей, нет, они его раздражали, и, скорее всего, он бы постоянно ворчал на несчастных учеников и, следовательно, терял работу. По специальности устроиться было невероятно сложно, поэтому ничего не оставалось. Куча дел, счета за квартиру и необходимость питаться не позволяли ему сидеть без дела. Но в его работе определённо были и плюсы — он запоминал всех посетителей, что приходили к нему больше двух раз.

Высокий, примерно такого же роста, как и сам Сугуру, парень заходит сюда уже в пятый раз за неделю, и в каждый из них Дайшо подмечает, насколько безвкусная и убогая у него прическа. Он постоянно блуждал между стеллажами с книгами, задерживался на одной, листал её и просто уходил. Нет, серьёзно, он никогда ничего не брал. Сначала Сугуру про себя тихо посмеивался над ним и, о да, был уверен, что у этого чувака нет даже читательского билета.

Иногда парень приходил в наушниках, иногда старался делать увлечённый вид, и первой мыслью Дайшо было то, что он, быть может, из раза в раз кого-то ждёт, но чаще всего в библиотеке, кроме них и других сотрудников, не было вообще никого. А потом Сугуру начало казаться, что парень просто нагло пялится на него, и вот это уже было жутко. Поэтому надолго Сугуру не хватило. Ему пришлось спросить.

— Эй, ты! — крикнул Сугуру, кажется, на всю библиотеку и мысленно обрадовался этому.

Парень в красной толстовке обернулся на голос.

— Да тебе я, тебе, подойди-ка сюда. — На секунду Дайшо подумал, что, должно быть, со стороны выглядит странно и жутко.

Когда тот подошёл, Сугуру еле сдержался, чтобы не пошутить про его уродскую прическу сразу же. Тёмные волосы торчали во все стороны, белые наушники болтались на шее, а выражение лица было непозволительно самоуверенным для всей ситуации.

— Слушай, ты никогда не берёшь книг… — начал было Дайшо, но был безжалостно прерван.

— А разве запрещено не брать книги в библиотеке?

Сугуру искренне не понимал, почему этот чел наглеет. Он ещё даже не успел дать ему повод.

— Мне просто интересно. Ну, скучно, знаешь?

— А вы всегда так быстро переходите на «ты»?

— А ты всегда такой наглый? — Наверное, Сугуру не должен был злиться и раздражаться, но что-то в происходящем его завело. — Тебе что, так сложно мне ответить? У тебя ведь, скорее всего, даже читательского билета нет, так что ты тут делаешь? Ждёшь свою несуществующую девушку?

— А может, я прихожу сюда не ради девушки, а ради парня, не думал об этом?

— И чего же он тогда не приходит?

— Ну, возможно, этот парень не знает о том, что я его жду. — Он как-то чересчур довольно улыбнулся и уставился прямо на библиотекаря.

Сугуру не дурак и намёки понимает отлично. И даже смутился бы, если бы принципы позволяли.

— Думаешь, кто-то клюнет на парня с настолько, — сделал акцент на слове Дайшо, — дебильной прической?

— Нет. Но я думаю, что клюнуть могут на мой интеллект или что-нибудь ещё.

Дайшо, не выдержав, засмеялся.

— Слушай, какой интеллект, ты хоть Достоевского читал?

— Читал, я и Гоголя читал. — И снова эта дебильно-самодовольная улыбка. Красивая.

— Тогда, может, вам оформить читательский билет? — Сугуру протягивает ему бланки и ручку. — И не забудь написать номер телефона в нужной графе.

Всё это вышло сумбурно и даже глупо, но Дайшо ни о чём не жалеет, потому что сейчас, три месяца спустя, он сидит в обнимку с Куроо Тетсуро, когда-то по какой-то нелепой причине развеявшим его рабочую библиотекарскую рутину.


End file.
